Undercovers
by msjgatsby
Summary: Mike's undercover. The problem is, so is Paige.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This may turn M if I decide to continue it, but for right now, based on limited available time, I think I'm going to leave it as a one shot. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love the feedback.

* * *

Jess watches the screen in front of her carefully analyzing every detail. So far everything is going to plan on their little sting. She's set up in a surveillance room, watching some tv's hooked up to cameras the FBI had carefully hidden before. Mike is under with a set of gangster's, led by Carlos Pistachio. In the drug world he's small fish, but Mike is sure busting him they can flip him and find out more about the bus line.

Carlos is the kind of guy who likes to know who he's working with. Mike had met him while he was under at Graceland before and had reestablished contact when he came back. Despite the former connection, Mike still needed to put in a lot of "Bro time." Tonight that meant a lot of poker was being played, which Mike was shockingly good at. They'd been at it for a while and Jess hoped they'd get down to business soon.

"Read them and weep boys." Mike says cockily as he lays down his winning hand, and Jess can't help but get all turned on despite herself when he's like this.

All the men at the table groan as Mike collects his winnings. "Alright, now that that's settled let's talk business. Unless you'd like to play another hand." Mike grins.

"Hold on, Mike. You just cleaned us all out. I couldn't possibly talk business with everyone feeling so defeated." Carlos says. Jess silently curses Mike for being so competitive, he couldn't have just let them win something?

Carlos get's an amused smirk though and looks around jovially at his men. "Luckily... I have a little surprise to lift the spirits... and other things."

"You want to do a line now? Come on man, let's do this sober. Save it for after the deal to celebrate." Mike groans good naturedly, trying to move things along without looking suspicious.

"Better my friend. Better." Carlos assures him. "Jim! Send in the ladies!"

All the men hoot and hollar realizing that Carlos has bought them some "entertainment" for the evening. Mike just rolls his eyes.

"Come on man... really? You got strippers?" Mike groans. "Let's do some business."

"Strippers? No. Strippers are for highschool punks and bachelor parties." Carlos scoffs at Mike, "I got us hookers."

"Hookers? Really?" Mike asks, "Doesn't that seem a little dirty?"

"That's the point Mike." Carlos winks at him in a perverted fashion. "Relax, I got professionals. Not those whore's you see on the street. Classy ladies. Beautiful ones. I hired half a dozen."

"You'll love it. I'll even give you first pick of the girls. Though with a face like that, I'm sure you're used to it you handsome devil." Carlos teases Mike. Mike grins. Jess watches him on the screen. If she didn't know Mike better she would swear Carlos and him were best friends.

"I have a girl." Mike said simply, and Jess felt her heart flutter a little.

She and Mike hadn't had the talk yet. She was too afraid to. She didn't want to surrender her heart if he didn't really want it, so she hid under casual acts of bravado, saying they were just "having fun." She wants Mike to want more and be the one to push for the relationship. She doesn't want to read too much into the comment. It could just be part of his cover, but she can't deny she liked hearing him say it.

Jess watches over the screen with a private smile from Mike's comment, as the men all give Mike shit about being whipped. Suddenly Mike's entire calm demeanor changes. He is suddenly on high alert, sitting up straight in his seat, looking shocked. Jess follows his intense gaze and stares at the other camera screens to try to see what has changed. Her eyes narrow as she sees what's on camera three. The hookers have entered the room, and in the front of the pack is the blonde DEA agent she had seen Mike talking to earlier that day.

"Well men, more for us…" Says the gang's boss, standing up from his chair and walking over lecherously to greet the hookers, "Ladies!"

The look on Mike's face is murderous as the boss runs a finger possessively up the blonde's bare arm. Jess watches as his fingers clench into a fist on the couch next to his side. Mike is on his feet in a second, crossing the room to where the boss is. His eyes remain locked on the blonde the entire time. For a second Jess worries he may blow the whole operation by throwing the blonde over his shoulder and carrying her out of the room to safety.

"Come on Mike, I would give you the first ride. You've earned it." The boss pulls a voluptuous Latina girl in Mike's direction with a grin, misinterpreting Mike's intentions.

Mike walks past the brunette without a glance and says in a low predatory voice, "I prefer blondes."

The blonde's green eyes are locked with his, and even in the FBI set up room a block away, Jess can feel the sexual tension through the tv screen.

The blonde girl stares up at Mike with a grin, and the entire room of thugs cat calls, knowing that it's on.

"One more thing, I don't share." Mike says firmly, his eyes never leaving the green sparkling eyes in front of him even as he addresses Carlos.

"Mike, I got these girls for the everyone. Be reasonable. I can give you first stab, but I can't give up a girl for the whole night." Carlos whines.

"There are other girls for the men." Mike says, in a low dangerous voice.

"Mike, you know you're my best guy, but this one…" Carlos tries to reason with Mike, but is interrupted.

"I will reimburse you for the cost." Mike hands over his his poker winnings like it's nothing.

"Half a million? For one girl?" Carlos asks incredulously, shocked by the high value. "I paid less for my first wife."

"Well that's to reimburse you for your expense, and tip the other ladies for picking up the slack." Mike says casually. His voice leaves no question that he has a mission. Jess would roll her eyes if she weren't afraid to look away from the camera for a second. That was the FBI's money Mike just gave away. He wasn't authorized to do that. Sure if this sting goes well, they should get it back, but he's being sloppy. He's not going according to plan. He should obviously let the blonde sleep with Carlos to see if she can get any information.

"You really think she's worth it?" Carlos asks as he's flipping through his money.

Mike looked almost cruelly up and down the blonde, like he was examining a piece of meat. He shrugs, trying to look aloof. "We'll see."

"You don't want to sample the merchandise first?" Carlos grins, obviously wanting to see a show.

The look of doubt Mike shoots the blonde agent is so quick that Jess almost thinks she's imagining it. She sees him mentally preparing himself, and then he finally makes his decision. Mike takes two quick confident steps forward and grabs the blonde roughly by the ass, pulling her flush against him. He uses his other hand to grab the back of her hair, passionately pulling her lips forward to meet his own. He kisses her deeply, their tongues thrashing between them. The girl responds enthusiastically, rolling her hips against Mike's. His hand comes down lower, slipping under her short skirt, squeezing her ass and bringing one leg up to wrap around his waist. Jess is horrified thinking he may start fucking this girl in front of the whole room of witnesses. Even in their most intense sexual sessions, Jess has never seen Mike so lost in desire.

"You don't kiss a hooker dude." The boss to his side scolds Mike, though he is obviously turned on by what he just witnessed.

The words take a minute to get through to Mike who is still looking like he is trying to devour the lithe woman in front of him alive. In fact the blonde seems to be the one who hears them first, pulling away leaving Mike leaning in for more, breathless and dizzy. It takes him a moment to compose himself, and he's staring at the woman in front of him questioningly.

"I paid half a million for her. I'll do whatever I want to her." Mike says roughly, obviously still breathless from the kiss. Trying to gain control of himself and get back in character, he turns back to the blonde and runs a finger down her throat, "You going to be a good girl for me, beautiful?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, honey." The blonde says in a sugary voice, her eyes seeming to twinkle with mischief.

Jess wants to strangle the bitch. The slut is clearly enjoying this too much, and Jess knew that Mike was far too eager to get back to Graceland. This must be why he jumped at the first chance to get back her without telling him. Even through the grainy screen of the hidden camera, Jess can see the outline of Mike's desire clearly through his pants as he shifts uncomfortably.

The blonde takes him by the hand and begins to lead him back to the couch. The other actual prostitutes all start to find partners, settling down on the laps of the various men.

"Alright, now that the entertainment's here..." Mike sits down on the couch and momentarily loses his train of thought as the blond sits down beside him, her fingers tracing through the hair on the back of his neck, "Let's get the business side of things over with so we can have some fun!"

Jess is proud of Mike for finally getting a hold of himself and moving things forwards. More than anything, she now wants them to close the deal so she can make this bust and get Mike as far away from that blonde as possible.

"Not so fast my friend... No harm in mingling some business with pleasure." Carlos has settled down with a beautiful Asian in his lap and looks over with a pig like grin at Mike. "Let's have a few drinks, and relax. Enjoy the company if you will. There will be plenty of time for business later."

Mike's eyes involuntarily close and his head falls back on the couch as the blonde's lips find his collar bone and her hand drifts to rub his crotch through his jeans. He looks like he's just shot up with the world's most potent heroin, his mouth forming a perfect 'O' face. Jess grits her teeth and begins to pace.

This is going to be the longest day of Jess's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Due to popular demand, I'm going to continue this piece. I think it just works better if we assume that Mike and Paige never hooked up (because frankly, I think the writers are wasting a lot of opportunities for tension and sexiness with the way they're currently playing it on the tv show). The timeline for this story is a little skewed, this skips ahead, and then I'm planning to go back in the next chapter.

* * *

Mike storms into the small FBI office room to which he's been summoned. Making sure he closes the door behind him, he crosses his arms and stares at the floor sullenly, refusing to make eye contact as he waits for the lecturing to begin. When Jess doesn't say anything, Mike finally huffs in impatience.

"What?" Mike asks briskly.

"What do you mean _what_?" Jess demands. She didn't think it was possible to be more pissed off at Mike then she already was, but his insolent attitude is proving her wrong.

"You called me in here for something. Make it quick. I've got paperwork to finish." Mike grumbles.

"Don't get an attitude with me, Warren. After the little stunt you performed today, I should pull you off the case and stick you behind a desk doing nothing but paperwork for the rest of your natural born life." Jess snaps, leaving no room for mistake that she is the top dog and she could crush him if she chose to. He laughs dryly, staring up at the ceiling. Jess wants to slap him, but being a professional instead just demands, "What the hell happened in there today?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Mike retorts.

"What are you talking about?" Jess sighs in frustration. Mike was usually so cool and level headed. Seeing him get so emotional and illogical was a huge turn off.

"She wasn't supposed to be there! She was told she was going undercover as a stripper for Jimmy Gates. Not as a hooker for a thug as big as Carlos Pistachio!"

"Plans changed. Jimmy Gates ended up attending the poker game." Jess said cooly.

"Yes they did, but no one reported that to her! She didn't know what she was getting into, but you did. Don't deny it, I saw your name on the file approving the change to have DEA in on an FBI sting."

"So you're saying this is all my fault now?" Jess demands in disbelief. Even if she knew about the change the girl was a grown woman, and supposedly a competent agent. It wasn't Jess's job to babysit her, nor was it Mike's. He certainly didn't have to do what he did.

"You knew that it wasn't strippers anymore. That he had hired hookers. You should have warned her!" Mike screams.

"She knew the risks when she took this job. Things change." Jess says cooley.

"But you didn't tell her what she was getting into!" Mike insists.

"She's not in my department. She's not my responsibility." Jess is cold and detached as she speaks. She's determined to bring this conversation back to the main point, which is Mike's inappropriate behavior. "You, however, are. You just spent half a million dollars of the FBI's money. You weren't authorized to do that Mike. I should write you up for-"

"I had to protect her somehow! I wasn't going to let any of those pigs lay a finger on her." Mike's hand comes up to roughly rub the back of his neck, getting worked up at just the thought of it.

"No, not while you were so busy fingering her yourself!" Jess accuses.

"I was undercover!"

"What you did was unprofessional, and crazed. You put the whole operation at risk. She was sent under to get intel on the boss. Not to have sex with you..." Jess starts to lecture, but again Mike cuts her off.

"I'm not about to sacrifice her, so you can get the credit for busting some low level thug."

"You could have gotten her killed. All that money and attention on her, you don't think that was suspicious that you were protecting her?" Jess tries to get Mike to see reason. Normally he's so logical and smart. Able to put emotions aside to get the job done. She has never seen him this out of control.

"Both our covers are fine. She is a strikingly beautiful woman. I did what every man in there would have done." Mike says dismissively, beginning to pace.

"No one pays half a million dollars for some piece of ass!" Now it's Jess's turn to snap at him. No one in their right mind would do what Mike had done.

"She is not just some piece of ass to me!" Mike turns around and screams, the emotion dripping from his voice. For a second Jess actually fears he might cry from anger. He needs to get his shit together. This is out of control.

"I knew it. You have feelings for her." Jess says cooley.

She should be jealous, but she's not sure that's even the emotion she's experiencing. More like she's disgusted. She thought Mike was above all that. She thought he would understand that with Jess he could conquer the FBI. He could remain cool and detached, and together they made a great team. Sure he might be attracted to the little bimbo, but Jess didn't think Mike was the kind of man who would throw away all he had worked for just for a girl. He had to realize that Jess was the logical choice. The DEA girl would never be able to offer him the opportunities Jess could, and she was certain he would if he would just calm down.

"Oh don't start." Mike rolls his eyes at the lecturing. "She's a part of Graceland. That is the closest thing I have to family. I am allowed to care for her well being."

"Oh please, don't tell me you think of her like a sister. I may puke." Jess laughs cruelly at Mike's little crush. Men were such idiots.

"I never said-" Mike starts to argue, then thinks better of it. "Forget it. I'm not fighting with you over this Jess. I was undercover and I made a choice in the field. Let's just drop it."

"Up until she showed up, you said you had a girlfriend. Yet, the second you see her, what you just suddenly become single? It's incongruous with your cover Mike." Jess tries to keep her terms neutral and professional, but Mike sees right through them.

"Look I'm sorry if it made you jealous, but we never said we were exclusive. Remember it was you who said we were just having fun. I did the best I could do at that moment. I couldn't think of any other way out of that situation." Mike's voice is calming down a little.

"You mean you didn't want to think of anything else. You were just looking for an excuse to hook up with her."

"You think I wanted that? Having my dick sucked in a room full of drug dealers with the FBI watching is not exactly my fantasy!" Mike yells.

"You didn't seem too upset about it at the time!" Jess snaps.

Jess thinks back to earlier in the day and watching Mike on the small screen. After half an hour of heavy petting from Mike, the other degenerates in the room had begun to get suspicious. Most of them had already blown their loads at least once with the hookers, and in the roomful of witnesses, Mike seemed quite prude in comparison. Sure, Mike had kissed her in every position possible and there was no denying the unmistakable bulge in his pants. There was even a very long period of time where Mike's hand had disappeared from view under the blonde's short skirt until she made soft mewling noises into his shoulder and began to shake in his arms. From the camera angle, Jess couldn't tell for sure, but it looked real.

Finally Carlos had called Mike out, saying that he couldn't have paid half a million to keep his pants on, and Mike had tried to counter but then the blonde slut joined in the teasing. Jess will never forget the look on Mike's face when he looked up at the blonde, who was literally daring him to push his limits. His eyes locked with hers, he upped the game of chicken and undid the top button on his jeans and unzipped the fly. The blonde took the challenge, sliding to her knees in front of him, and reaching into his pants.

The other men in the room cat called for a minute, but quickly went back to being distracted by their own pleasures. Jess could see nothing but the blonde mop of hair bobbing up and down in Mike's lap. It could have been staged. She tried to tell herself it was. She could have lied to herself were it not for the look on Mike's face. He stared down at the girl with unmasked adoration, his fingers running through her hair as he watched her work. He was clearly lost in his own world at that point.

Jess thought the whole thing was disgusting. She hated doing it, and she hadn't needed to use that particular bargaining chip yet so she had never blown Mike. Looking at him now, she doubts he will ever get the satisfaction from her. However he may have to go down on her for the next several times if he even hopes to make up for his stupidity.

For as pissed as Jess is remembering the events of the earlier day, Mike seems angrier. It's almost like he resents Jess for intruding on _his_ special moment. Which is absurd. Jess didn't do anything wrong. Mike is the one who got the erection.

"It is biology!" Mike whispers harshly. He is clearly not about to apologize for being such a stupid man.

"And yet when we were in cape cod that weekend, you couldn't even get it up when you thought there was a pigeon watching!" Jess reminds him.

"This has nothing to do with that!" Mike yells, before trying once again to collect himself and calm down. "Look are you mad at me because I didn't follow the plan or are you mad at me because I got an erection?"

"Both! What you did was so colossally stupid..." Jess scolds him.

"I don't have time for this. I'll finish the paperwork at home. I have to get out of here." Mike throws his hands up and turns to leave.

"Did you fuck her?"

Mike pauses, his hand still on the doorknob, his shoulders slumped. "You saw the tape."

"I saw you in the main room, but you were off tape right before the raid."

"Jess… We can talk about this later."

"No. If you had time to fuck some whore in a closet, then you tell me now!"

"You don't get to call her that!" Mike slams the book in his hand down with such force a picture falls off the wall with a crash. Mike's voice lowers to a deadly growl, "This was your mistake. You don't get to get mad for how I fixed it."

"Please. I've seen the way you look at her. You were looking for any excuse to fuck her. You're so obvious." Jess scoffs, fearing in his silence she knows the answer.

"Did you do this on purpose? Did you know Paige was the DEA agent. That the plan had changed, and Carlos had ordered hookers?"

"Whether I did or not I don't have to share every detail of every case with you or your whore. I am your superior!"

"God Dammit Jess!" Mike turns and punches the back of the door, leaving a dent. Shaking his hand, he breathes deeply through the pain, trying to calm himself down. Finally he says darkly, "Look, I don't know what to believe. But I know you put Paige in danger. You endangered this whole case either because of your oversight or you're maliciously trying to hurt her. I don't know if you did it because of jealousy, or just distraction, but obviously whatever 'this' is, is toxic."

"Mike…" Jess begins to argue, but she's not sure in all honesty she can. She did know about the change, and she has had bad feelings about the blonde DEA agent since she got here, maybe on some level she did subconsciously hide the change.

"Look, the past is the past, but I'm not going to be responsible for the next screw up. It's over." Mike says darkly, before he walks out the door closing it behind him without looking back.

Jess is left alone in the empty office. Walking over to her computer she pulls out the small usb drive that holds the tape from the backup camera in the closet Mike didn't know was in place. She watches plugs it into her computer and fast forwards through until she see's Mike pull the blonde DEA agent into the small space with him, and close the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Apparently there are rumors I don't finish my work if it goes off canon. Not one to have my honor so impugned (I'm joking), I felt the need to wrap up these stories (even if I'm not thrilled with the quality of the writing). In my defense, with this story it wasn't so much that it went off canon, it was more the fact that writing a story about Mike "buying" Paige for sexy times seemed wildly inappropriate after the show actually HAD Mike buy Paige as a sex slave, and then heart-ripping angst ensued. But I think enough time has passed that I can post the rest of this story now. I always intend to finish all my stories, sometimes it just takes me a while.

WARNING: Smut ensues (and not particularly well written smut either).

* * *

Jess watches on the small screen in front of her the grainy film of Mike pulling Paige into the small Janitor's closet. Her hand shaking on the mouse, she lined up the tape with the track on Paige's mic and then pressed play.

Once inside, Mike closes the door behind him. He locks it hastily and turns around to face the woman with him. He begins to speak quietly, so quietly Jess can't quite hear him over the microphone. Before he can finish his sentence, his lips are effectively silenced as the blonde girl shuts him up with a breathtaking kiss. As her lips move against his, his arms come to wrap around her instinctively and she pushes him forcefully back against the door he's just locked.

Jess wants to know what he was going to say, because from the looks of it, he's lost all intention of speaking. He seems to breath the girl in like oxygen as his hands grope blindly around her body, exploring the black lace of her dress and the smooth expanses of tan skin. As much as Jess wants to, she cannot tear her eyes away from the sight of the two people on the screen making out like it is their last night on earth.

"Are you ok?" Mike whispers against the girl's lips. Jess and the blonde both let out short laughs at the same time. It was a stupid question. Even through the grainy image of the hidden tape, Jess can tell that the blonde is more than ok, she's incredibly turned on.

"I didn't mean for this… God, Paige... Didn't mean for this to happen. What are we going to do..." Mike's question is swallowed by Paige's lips as he loses himself to kissing her again. He pulls away still apologizing, even as her lips attack his throat, "You just said you were working as entertainment this morning. I didn't know you'd be here. I didn't… oh god. I had to think on my feet. Did you know?"

"Shut up." The blonde instructs him harshly. "They might hear you."

For a moment Jess thinks Paige is talking about her, who is indeed listening in, albeit hours after the event has occurred. She quickly realizes Paige is talking about the drug dealers outside the door, but she suspects this is a weak excuse. The chances of anyone hearing Mike's lusty whispers through the door are slim. The blonde probably just has other uses in mind for his mouth.

"Oh fuck, Paige!" Mike groans loudly, and Jess's eyes go wide. The men outside probably heard that, but neither Mike nor Paige seem to care. Jess can't tell what Paige did that made him scream out in pleasure, but she can see between them that Paige's hand has disappeared down the front of Mike's pants.

"Shhh… No names." Paige murmurs in Mike's ear as she undoes his belt. "Just let this happen."

His eyes stare lustily at her as what she's saying sinks in. He can't seem to find words to answer though, so he just bites his lip and nods before leaning in to kiss her again. His pants slip down his thighs, and Jess can see the clear outline of him through the grey boxerbriefs. He takes Paige firmly in his arms, pushing her body backwards with kisses, until she can back up no farther due to the sink behind her. He kisses her again and again, his fingers running through her hair, down her body, his only goal to get her closer. With a squeal from Paige, he hoists her up on the edge of the sink and pressed his body close against hers, her legs wrapping around him.

"I want to taste you." Mike moans as he begins kissing down her neck. He watches her eyes close as he begins inching up the bottom of her dress with his fingertips. Jess is jealous. Mike has never gone down on her, she'd never asked him to and he'd never offered. Somehow it seemed more intimate an action than what her and Mike shared.

"That's not how this goes." Paige gasps breathlessly as Mike continues kissing down her body. Her fingers tangle in his hair and she pulls him back up to eye level. "You don't go down on a hooker, you fuck her."

"It's my money. Besides, you got down on your knees for me. I want to return the favor." Mike says raspily in her ear. He's wanted this with her since the moment he saw that scrap of red fabric at her ankles in that bathroom stall and she's proving to be every bit as amazing as he thought she would be. He wants to take his time and make sure that he experiences every bit of her if this is the only chance they have.

"There's no time now, just take me." Paige pulls him close, yanking his lips back to hers, her tongue pushing into his mouth.

Mike groans in frustration, knowing that he won't have another chance with Paige. This isn't the start of many times together. This is a glorious mistake that has led to the two of them here. She has a boyfriend. He's dating his boss. They're roommates, and he knows Graceland is too important to her to mess with that. They can't be together. Not in the real world at least. They can only be together here, pretending to be other people. Pretending this is necessary for their covers. Pretending they don't want this. That it's just business.

Trying to shake the thought from his mind, Mike yanks her underwear down her legs quickly, kissing her inner thigh as he does so. He shoves them in his back pocket, and stands back up, pulling his own down just enough to allow him access to her and then he leans forward, adjusting her thighs around him. In one quick moment Mike thrusts inside of her, and both bodies freeze as they both gasp in pleasure. Jess is shocked that both are still nearly fully dressed. Mike buries her head in the nape of her neck, whispering words the microphone can't pick up. Words he only feels safe in telling her now that they're connected. Words she needs to know. Words that could change everything. He begins to thrust in side of her gently and softly, laying tender kisses on her lips, as she wraps her arms around his neck, precariously balanced on the sink.

"Don't know… how long… I've wanted this… Wanted you… So perfect… " Mike whispers into her ear as he holds her against the sink and takes her, "Only you. It's always been you."

"Outside. Mike. Somethings happening…" Paige's eyes dart past Mike, and Jess is so focused on the sounds of skin against skin and the soft moans Mike is making she didn't even notice that she can hear the sounds of FBI breaking in outside. Somewhere out there, Jess is currently arresting Carlos. She's arresting him out there, maybe only twenty feet away, off camera, while Mike is making love to another woman.

"Stay with me. Almost there." Mike grabs the back of Paige's hair and presses his forehead to hers, forcing her to look into his eyes as he pushes them both towards the edge of ecstasy.

"Something's happening, oh my, oh yes, outside." Paige's voice is breathy and her eyes unfocused as she races to finish. Mike is having trouble understanding her words, but he loves the sound of her voice. It's just one more reminder that it's Paige he's inside.

"You feel so good. I'm not, oh god, I'm not going to last." He warns her. They've only been in here a few minutes, and normally Mike has no problem with control, but this is Paige he's with and she's overwhelming him.

"They're going to find us…" Paige's head falls back with a cry.

"It's good for the cover." Mike groans, biting at her exposed neck.

The words sound bitter, and they are. This is the only way he can be with Paige and it sucks. He's wanted her since the moment he's met her, and despite her protests he knows part of her wants him too. They can't be together and he knows that. Their jobs are too important to them, and those same jobs require sacrifice. They can't get too close, especially to a roommate, but he can't stay away either. So the only way they can be together is when they're not themselves. He has to be a drug dealer thug and she's his whore. And what should be beautiful, loving and honest between them is instead a dirty quick fuck in a bathroom.

"They're going to see. They're going to see you- us- making love- Mike, you're actually... We're actually… fuck. Mike…" The blondes words are now almost completely incomprehensible, and Jess can't tell if she's actually trying to warn Mike of the FBI outside, or if she's just getting off on the idea of being caught. "Mike, please…" Jess doesn't know what Paige is asking of Mike, but she's pretty sure it's not to stop.

"Oh god, you make me feel so… god… so... I wish you knew..." Mike can't even seem to finish sentences. Jess has never seen him like this. Normally he's rhythmic, scheduled and consistently in control. Jess doesn't recognize this frantic desperate man on the screen.

"How do I make you feel?" Paige's eyes are lusty as she prompts him to finish his sentence.

"Out of control." Mike barely gets the words out before looking her straight in the eye and turning the question around on her, "How do I make you feel?"

"Alive." She confesses breathlessly. Mike's entire face changes into a look of desperate devotion to her. It breaks Jess's heart just to look at his face. It doesn't matter what happens, she knows Mike will never be her's again. He never was. He's always belonged to Paige whether she chooses to claim what's hers or not.

"Tell me to stop then." Mike groans, even as he's buried deep inside her.

"We shouldn't…" Paige's body rocks with the force as he slams into her repeatedly, but seeing the look on Mike's face seems to have made her cautious. Shy. Like she's afraid of what she's unleashed in Mike, the consequences of their actions.

"Then tell me." He says desperately, because as much as he doesn't want to stop, he wants her to stop him. He wants her to be stronger than him. This is wrong and he knows it, but he can't stop himself. "Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you don't want this. Us, together."

"I'm no good for you."

"You're wrong. You make me a better." Mike cuts her off, even she continues to writhe in his arms. "And, that's not what I asked…"

"See? We're even arguing, oh, while we-" Her words are cut off by Mikes lips stopping hers.

"See?" Mike gasps in between kisses. "Not arguing."

Her hand which is propping herself up on the sink breaks off the handle and water starts pouring into the sink. Mike quickly lifts her off the sink and up against the wall in one motion, his hips not leaving hers. Sweat trickles down his temple from the exertion and she wipes it away with her thumb looking down at him intensely with those green eyes as if she's trying to memorize his face. His lips parted and dragging in ragged breaths, his cheeks flush, his eyes hooded with lust.

He wants to tell her he loves her, but he can't. He doesn't need to say the words though, because it's Paige. She knows him. She probably knew how he felt before he did. All he can whisper is, "You know."

"I know." She admits, smiling down at him sadly. Mike crushes his lips to hers and slams into her at a frantic pace. He can hear shouts outside the small bathroom, and knows there isn't much time. His stolen moment with her is almost over.

"Almost there." Mike gasps, "God I'm gonna... Paige I need to pull out."

"No, finish it. Come on baby, cum for me. Give it to me. Fill me up. Make me yours. Don't let me ever forget." Paige's dirty talk is incredible, and Mike wonders if she has this dirty of a mouth in bed normally or if she's just really into her role. He's never going to be able to find out.

"Paige!" Mike is so close he can do nothing but cry out her name.

"No names, remember? I'm not her. Just your whore." She moans distractedly in response, euphoria taking her over the edge.

As much as Mike hated this, hated that this was all they could be, the feel of her spasming around him is too much. He releases deep inside her. He buries his head in her hair and nearly sobbed with release. She clings to him, as they both break apart in each other's arms. Mike barely has the strength to stay standing, but he knows he has to support her against the wall. She unwraps her legs from around his waist and he carefully guides her slide down the wall until she's standing in front of him, looking up at him with wide wondering eyes.

He looks down at her angel shaped face. His hooded eyes locked with hers, and he knows at that moment she can see straight into his soul. He stands there, breathing heavily, just staring at her, his pain and desire for her briefly unhidden from his eyes.

He doesn't even look back as the door behind him is forced open and he feels rough hands grabbing his arms, forcing them behind his back, handcuffs clicking into place.

He stands there passively, breathing heavily, as the police arrest him. Mike barely hearing the words from their mouths as they read him his rights. It's like he has complete tunnel vision and the only thing in focus is Paige. He watches sadly as Paige thinks quicker than him and uses her free hands to button up the front of his pants, barely getting time to smooth her dress back down herself, before she too was being placed in handcuffs. Seeing the rough way the police officer forces her arms back, Mike instinctively begins to struggle against the officer's hold. He's not sure what he's intending, he only knows he has an overwhelming urge to protect her from anyone touching her. His struggle only forces the officer to shove him face first against the wall.

His face pressed against the cool cement wall, he stares at her face, trying to see what she is thinking. He knows now that they're arrested, the spell is over. They'd have to return to the real world. Mike knows that they would go back to pretending there was nothing between them, but it was out there now. Paige wouldn't be brave enough though. Mike knew it. She didn't want him in the same way he ached for her. She would go back to her boyfriend, and pretend what they went through was just part of the job.

For Mike the world had changed. He had always wanted Paige, but now that he'd come so close, no matter how briefly, no matter the pretense, he could never go back to real world. He would rather be a drug dealer who had Paige in his life, than be Special Agent Mike Warren without her. He would rather go on pretending than go on without her.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Just to clear things up, I'm not upset about finishing these stories. While I don't feel it's my best work, I've had these drafts sitting around for a while needing to be cleaned up, and I just needed to be called out on it. I am still working on writing White Flag Chapters (I'm excited about the layout I have planned), and I promise I plan to finish Cowboys, I just am strategically waiting for a Troll to go away on it so she doesn't report me for rule breaking and take down all my work.

Somewhere out there, there is a Graceland fan who is sick and has requested PIKE fiction, so I am finishing this story for him/her. (I so do not understand how to work Tumblr) Feel better soon!

* * *

When Mike finally gets back to the house, he goes to the kitchen to get a beer. He knows he needs to talk to Paige. See how she feels about what happened today. How this changes things. He wonders if maybe he should get a shower first, but she comes hurrying down the stairs on her way out the door.

"Where are you going?" Mike asks, and he wishes his voice didn't have that possessive edge to it. That's new.

"To Brian's." She says casually. Mike grits his teeth. He's done this scene before. Several nights since Paige started seeing someone, Mike has asked where she's going and she's responded in the same aloof manner. Maybe tonight was different. Maybe tonight she's going over there to break up with him.

"What are you going to tell him?" Mike asks, trying to sound casual as he peels at the beer label. Mike wonders if she'll tell Brian about him. If Brian will be able to smell Mike on her skin.

"I don't know. That I got off work late but I wanted to see him." Paige shrugs casually. Obviously nothing has changed for her. Today meant nothing to her.

Mike laughs an empty cruel laugh. He mutters under his breath, "Of course."

"What?" Paige's voice has a warning edge to it, like she's daring him to say something to start a fight. Mike leans in and cruelly sneers in her ear, his voice dropping low, "I just find it a little brash that you're going to see him while you still have me leaking out of you."

She nearly slaps him. Mike knows he would deserve it if she did. He wants her to. Wants to evoke some type of emotion from her. Anything at this point.

"Mike, we were undercover. It was just the job, it doesn't change anything-" Paige starts to explain, keeping her voice calm like she's lecturing a child.

"No, don't give me that bullshit! Don't hide behind it was just the job. Maybe it started out that way, but you changed that." Mike cannot keep calm. He knows this is not all the job or all in his head. There is something between them. Why is she so afraid of it?

"Me?!" Paige squeals in surprise.

"Yes, the second you kissed me in that cop car it was no longer just about the job." Mike says forcefully. He watches her reaction to him calling her out.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Mike can see in her eyes she's thinking back to earlier in the day after the raid.

* * *

_The cops put the two of them in the back of the cop car together, parked out where every other gang member could clearly see them. The police then left to question the other actual criminals, leaving Mike and Paige alone in the backseat. Now that they were out in the fresh air, surrounded by people, Mike is finding it hard to adjust to the change in atmosphere from the intimacy the two just experienced in the small closet. He's having trouble believing that just happened, and is wondering what the hell he was thinking to risk his friendship with Paige like that. She is the most important person in his life. He doesn't want to lose her because of his lack of impulse control._

_"Did I hurt you?" Mike asks in a hushed voice, looking out the window to avoid looking at her._

_"Hold on one second-" Mike could hear the strain in Paige's voice and looks over to see her twisted and contorted uncomfortably in her seat until her shoulders pop and she brings her hands, which were formally behind her back, to her front, still in handcuffs._

_"How did you...?" Mike forgets the craziness of the day and for a moment just sits there staring at her at a loss for words._

_"Double jointed." She explains with a grin._

_"You're a freak. That's disgusting, and really impressive." Mike admits, shocked out of his embarrassment back into their normal flirtatious bickering. Paige laughs at him, still in a good mood. She is clearly not having the same existential crisis Mike is._

_"Much better." She says as she rolls her neck and shoulders, stretching out the muscles. "That makes this so much easier."_

_In less than a second she is straddling Mike's lap her handcuffed hands come up behind his head to pull his lips to meet hers. She sways in his lap, kissing him deeply, and his arms jerk behind his back, unable to follow through with the natural instinct to bring his hands to her waist ._

_Mike can hear the hoot and hollers from some men outside, but he can't turn his head to see who it is. He kisses her back passionately as they make out in the back of the cop car like teenagers arrested for curfew. He hears the door open and someone get into the front seat, but Paige's lips were so consuming that even when the car started moving Mike couldn't stop kissing her._

_It wasn't until the side door was opened and Paige was drug off his lap that he realized they were at the station. Mike sits in the car until a police officer helps him out, directing the bewildered agent through the halls of the building. Only with Paige out of sight does his mind start to come back to him, and he realizes how dangerous the situation was earlier today. It's only then he realizes the police are not directing him to his office, but to Jess's. "She wants to see you." The cop explains, giving Mike a slightly too knowing look._

* * *

"We were still undercover, I was just continuing the role…" Paige defends herself weakly.

"Bullshit. It wasn't about the alibi anymore and you know it. You don't kiss a hooker." Mike repeats the words of wisdom he heard from Carlos earlier that day. He wants her to face this. He wants her to give him and her a chance. They could be so good together. They've proved it again and again. Why couldn't she admit it? "You knew that once we got out of that car it would be over, and you wanted me. The fact that you're still going to him is cowardly."

"You left to go to DC and now I'm with someone else, accept it." Paige says harshly, cutting to what she believes is the crux of the argument.

"Fine. I will, as soon as you admit out loud, that you're only with him because you're too scared to give this a chance." Mike just wants to hear from her that she's the one running away. Making excuses. Because from the beginning, no matter what, not DC, not Abby, not Jess, Mike would be with Paige if she let him. It was her who kept them apart.

"Some of us are smart enough to keep our jobs and our love life's separate." Paige growls dangerously.

"I know that-" Mike starts to argue with her, but she cuts him off.

"Oh really? So what's going on with you and your boss." Paige turns on him harshly. This takes him off guard. He didn't know Paige knew about Jess.

"How did you…" Is all he can mumble pathetically gasping for words, but she cuts him off again.

"I'm not stupid Mike, you're clearly sleeping with her." She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, clearly thinking she's won the argument.

"I ended things with her today. I should have a while ago, for a lot of reasons. Most of which were she's not you." Mike says, hoping it will change her mind. Paige looks touched for a moment, and surprised, but then composes herself, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"You shouldn't have done that. It's not good for your career. Go talk to her. I'm sure she'll take you back."

"I don't want her back." Mike says firmly, walking closer to Paige, his voice quieting as he looks at her. "She put you in danger today. You shouldn't have been there. Not without knowing what you were walking into."

"I've been in worse. It all worked out ok. Let's just forget about it. Go back to normal."

"I can't just forget about it, Paige. I don't want to." Mike says, hurt she would suggest it. He looks around and then leans in close to her, nearly resting his head against hers. "Look, just admit today meant something to you."

She closes her eyes, and he can tell she's thinking about it. Looking up, she wipes a stray tear from her eye that says more than she ever could with words and says "Look, I have to go, ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

She's part way out the door and Mike wants to scream in frustration. If she walks out that door now, he knows she'll be shutting it on all they could ever be together. Mike finally takes two steps towards her and shouts out after her, "I paid half a million for you today. That buys you for the night, right?"

If Paige didn't slap him before, she sure as hell was going to slap him now. Turning on her heal to storm back into the room, Mike can see her charging him like a bull screaming at him. She cannot even believe he just said that. "Seriously Mike?! You misogynistic asshole! That didn't count and you know it! You really think you could just buy me? Like cattle?! If you think for a second I would-"

Mike catches her wrist before she can slap his face and holds her close to him with it, trying to explain himself in a calm voice. "I'm not saying it to be a jerk. I'm giving you a chance."

"A chance?" Paige asks dubiously, still enraged by his suggestion that he could buy her. What the hell is he playing at?

"You need an excuse. You can't admit you want to be with me, so I'm giving you a way to justify yourself." Mike explains, his voice dark and serious. Paige begins to realize what he's saying. He's giving her a chance to continue the charade, to have plausible deniability. All the excuses she gave herself today for giving into temptation with him, they could stay in that world, even if just for a night. He places a gentle hand on her face, tilting her chin to his. His voice is gentle, pleading even as he asks softly, "Stay with me tonight, because I paid for you."

"Mike..." She's no longer mad. She can see him begging her. She so wants to give in, but the fact she wants to give in so badly scares her.

"It's the same excuse you gave yourself in the cop car." Mike leans in, his lips hovering inches from hers. "Don't go to him. Stay with me."

"The car was different. This is our home. We live here." Paige's voice is a whisper, but she closes her eyes and leans her cheek into his palm.

"I'll buy us a hotel." Mike's breath ghosts over her lips as he makes her promises. He can tell she's coming around, and he's not ready to lose her yet. "We'll stay there tonight in case anyone from Carlos's gang tries to contact us."

"You know they won't." She says weakly.

"You need the lie." Mike says with brutal honesty.

"What about your boss? She'll know. She won't be happy." Paige whispers, running out of excuses.

"I don't care. She's not you, Paige. Stay with me tonight. Please."

"Your job… She could-" Mike cuts her off with a soft quick kiss.

"Paige, I am going to go upstairs and grab my wallet. If you're still here when I come back down, we'll go get a hotel for the night. If you're gone…" Mike's voice trails off, "...Look, please don't go."

He forces himself to walk away from her, knowing that if he gives her space she could easily flee. He uses all his self control not to run up the stairs and into his room. When he's in his room he grabs his wallet, and goes into the bathroom. He tries to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest as he brushes his teeth and splashes some cold water on his face. He purposely takes his time, he has to give her a fair chance, while he touches up his deodorant and tries in vain to do do something quick to his hair. He picks up his jacket with shaking hands and walks down the stairs to the kitchen.

...She's not there.

Mike feels his heart drop. He was so certain she would stay. Looking back he was an idiot. The whole day comes crashing in on him and he wonders how he will face her tomorrow.

"Fuck!" He screams in frustration, trying to let all the pain out in one scream as he throws the only thing in his hand, his wallet, across the room so it hits the wall. It knocks over a lamp which crashes to the ground and shatters like Mike's broken heart. With a sigh he walks over defeatedly to pick up his wallet.

"I heard a crash. Are you ok?" Mike spins around to see Paige standing on the stairs.

Mike just stares at her, speechless. She's still here. She's not at Brian's.

"I went upstairs to grab a change of clothes for the morning and I had to text Brian to say I'm not coming." She looks almost shy as she holds up the large duffel bag in her hand. "What happened to the lamp?"

"It broke. Let's go." Mike walks forward and swiftly grabs her hand to turn and lead her out the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we clean up the shards or something first before we leave?" She pauses, looking back to the lamp. She's coming with him. She packed a bag. She chose him. Mike can't believe it.

"No, Johnny's job on the chore wheel." Mike has dragged her nearly halfway out the door. He just has to get her out of this house before she changes her mind.

"But what if…" Paige's words are cut off as Mike spins her up against the wall and kisses her deeply.

"I will buy a new lamp, but right now I need to get you to a hotel room." Mike says huskily, resisting the urge to take her right here in the hallway. The kiss that was supposed to hold him over until he got her somewhere private did not sate him, only made him want her more. She looks up at him, with wide eyes and nods breathlessly. Mike has his car keys in hand, but he may need to call a cab because he's so nervous she'll change her mind he may drive the car off the road.

"How long does half a million get you for?" Mike asks, trying to stay in character for her. If she needs the cover he will keep this rouse going for as long as it takes.

"Just tonight." Paige says, and Mike nods stoically. He will deal with the heartache of losing her tomorrow, if all he gets is tonight, he will make the most of it. He wonders how quickly he could raise half a million again. He may need to become Odin Rossey just to keep his Paige addiction under control. Like a junkie who needs his fix.

"Just tonight." He agrees sadly.

"Oh but tomorrow, I need your help. I've got this one case that I'm going undercover for, and I need someone to play my boyfriend. Could require some long hours. Late nights. Think you're up for it?"

Mike feels his heart lifting in his chest, and he can't stop the grin spreading across his face. He looks up at her, cockily arching an eyebrow at her, "Oh yeah? How long do you think this assignment will last?"

"I'm not sure... could last a while..." Paige smiles back at him mischievously, leaning into him as he opens the car door for her. "Think your up for it."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Mike grins down at her and she nods knowingly, Mike leans down and kisses her sweetly. "I'll clear my schedule."

When the morning light finally dawns on Graceland it finds Mike and Paige once again in the backseat of a car, curled up together.

They never did make it to the hotel that night.


End file.
